Nixical Cogsbane, Private Eye
Category:Stories Category:Nixical Nixical Cogsbane, Private Eye :- ''by Nixical Day 1 From the desk of Nixical E. Cogsbane. Things to do today: *Find office *Find professional "look" *Get first client!! Nixical here. Azeroth's premier up-and-coming detective. You suspect foul play? Your husband's been coming home with the telltale scent of perfume? Your niece is missing and your only clue is a half ripped note and a mysterious figurine? Well, I'm the gnome for you! So, in the entrepreneurial spirit, Rupuri, my assitant, and I headed to Ironforge to set up shop. If there's anyone out there with similar ideas in your head about getting your offices in Ironforge, let me tell you now: it ain't easy, nor is it cheap. I sought out a realtor suggested to be by a contact of mine. https://archive.is/20131014125903/img144.imageshack.us/img144/2782/01realtor15zi.jpg https://archive.is/20131014125857/img320.imageshack.us/img320/3283/02realtor22fp.jpg https://archive.is/20131014130002/img144.imageshack.us/img144/7074/03realtor39ad.jpg Disappointed, I made my way to the inn to have a pint and think up a new plan. It was there I met Fjorn. When I told him I was a detective he got all excited. https://archive.is/20131014125912/img144.imageshack.us/img144/7113/04fjorn8gz.jpg He told me that he was in the Explorer's League, but his most valuable maps got left in a cave he was exploring and asked that I go with him to retrieve them. This didn't seem like the sort of job for a detective, what with there being no mystery, and would've told him as much, but he seemed so thrilled about getting his maps back, that I just couldn't. And so we set out right away to the cave that held Fjorn's maps. ... You know, looking back, the whole thing was really his fault. If he had told me about the hideous snow beast from the beginning none of this would have happened. https://archive.is/20131014125857/img144.imageshack.us/img144/769/05yeti5xk.jpg https://archive.is/20131014125837/img320.imageshack.us/img320/9997/06fjorn3lp.jpg With a heavy heart, I went back to Ironforge to bring Fjorn's maps--what good they'll do him now--back to his office. Needless to say, I was crushed. https://archive.is/20131014125756/img320.imageshack.us/img320/4052/07office3lr.jpg And so, that's how the offices of Nixical Cogsbane, Private Eye, were established. ...Actually, that's also the story about how I got my first client, but I don't think I'll be using poor Fjorn on any references. Which meant it was time to cross the last item off of my list: Finding professional private eye duds. Rupuri and I had a minor disagreement as to what counted as "professional". https://archive.is/20131014130013/img144.imageshack.us/img144/803/08pretty2jd.jpg Things to do tomorrow: *Find someone to make professional fliers *Get new client *Make some money Day 2 From the desk of Nixical E. Cogsbane. Day 2. Things to do today: *Proper meal *Meeting with new client So I left the office this morning prepared for adventure and hopefully a good breakfast. Since I never managed to get a payment from Fjorn before the... tragic accident... Rupuri and I haven't had much money for things like food and proper shelter so we've been sleeping at the office and eating what we could find. https://archive.is/20131014130005/img516.imageshack.us/img516/7194/201bug11ap.jpg I'm not sure if it's mentioned often, but gnomes tend to enjoy creature comforts. Soft beds, hot food, good ale and a Systemtronic 2000 Whirligig Double-barrel Screwdriver. If we go too long without them, we get a little tetchy. https://archive.is/20131014130035/img516.imageshack.us/img516/9898/202curry16cu.jpg https://archive.is/20131014130012/img516.imageshack.us/img516/4725/203curry29oz.jpg Obviously what I was missing was good advertising for my agency. Well, my pop always said word of mouth was the best, and Fjorn didn't really have a mouth any more, I decided to give it a try my own self. Something with class and style. https://archive.is/20131014125900/img516.imageshack.us/img516/6839/204advertise6wb.jpg Well, it must've worked because that very day, when checking my mail I had a letter from a potential client! The letter was written on very fine parchment and I could practically smell my first paycheck. Although that might have been the bakery next door. But I couldn't let my stomach get the best of me, so I decided to go straightaway and make this potential client a sure thing. https://archive.is/20131014125905/img503.imageshack.us/img503/4755/205mail6ma.jpg I guess dwarves don't really believe in metaphors, because that seat is really high. Of course, that was really true about a lot of things in Ironforge. Anyway, I made my way up to the king, trying to look appropriately respectful, when I was beckoned aside. https://archive.is/20131014125848/img503.imageshack.us/img503/4118/206cat11lz.jpg Oh. Well, I immediately wanted to set her mind at ease. https://archive.is/20131014130014/img503.imageshack.us/img503/6346/207cat26bw.jpg Okay, so I lied. But I really needed this job, Rupuri was starting to eye at me with that hungry look that demons can get, and it was pretty important to me that I ate breakfast and wasn't made breakfast myself. Well, Archesonus, rather impressed by my credentials, and knew I was the best suited for the job. https://archive.is/20131014125928/img516.imageshack.us/img516/5392/208cat31fr.jpg https://archive.is/20131014125904/img508.imageshack.us/img508/6193/209cat43qd.jpg https://archive.is/20131014125934/img526.imageshack.us/img526/4129/210cat58wp.jpg Well, such a noble quest, how could I say no? I began collecting the facts. Archesonus went to the Bael'Modan dig site to see a new text that they had uncovered. She, of course, took her kitten with her. After she was finished, she took the boat to Booty Bay and headed north in a caravan through Stranglethorn Vale, making her way to Stormwind. At the beginning of the caravan the kitten was put in its crate, and it was when they arrived in Stormwind, the kitten was gone. So what did this prove? ... Well, I have no idea, but I'm just starting off at this whole detective thing, aren't I? I mean, what was in Bael'Modan? Was the kitten kidnapped or just lost? Did goblins brush their teeth? How much money are we talking anyway? Did this dress make me look fat? The questions to these answers seemed to lie in the path to Stranglethorn Vale. So, I just had to make my way out there to find out. Intrepid explorer that I was, I set out immediately. https://archive.is/20131014125854/img508.imageshack.us/img508/8413/211settingout1ar.jpg Things to do tomorrow: *Sobriety *Buy map *Find furball* __________________ *And don't let Rupuri eat furball..